leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Varus - 概要
Varus（ヴァルス）はRiot Gamesが開発したゲームLeague of Legendsに登場する架空のキャラクター。 ストーリー 原文 "The life of an arrow is fleeting, built of nothing but direction and intent." For his incomparable skill with the bow and his unquestioned sense of honor, Varus was chosen to be the warden of a sacred Ionian temple. The temple was built to contain an ancient pit of corruption so vile that Ionian Elders feared it could envelop the island in darkness. Varus prided himself on his position, as only the most exceptional Ionian warriors were selected for the role. He lived with his family in a nearby village and led a quiet life of disciplined routine until the day the forces of Noxus invaded Ionia. Their shock troops left nothing but death and desolation in their wake, and the temple lay in their path. Varus was forced to make a decision. He was bound by honor to stay and defend the temple, but without him the village's few inhabitants could offer little resistance against the oncoming war machine. Gravely, he chose to fulfill his duty as a warden. The corruption could not be allowed to escape. His arrows sundered the troops who tried to wrest the temple from him that day. However, when he returned to his village, he found that it had been reduced to a smoldering graveyard. Remorse at the sight of his slain family gave way to overwhelming regret and then to seething hatred. He swore to slaughter every Noxian invader, but first he needed to become stronger. He turned to that which he had sacrificed everything to protect. The pit of corruption would consume him wholly, as a flame devours a wick, but its abominable power would burn within him until he was lost. This was a path from which there could be no return. With grim resolve, he condemned himself to the black flames, feeling malevolent energy bond to his skin... and with it, the promise of ruin. He left, seeking the blood of all Noxians involved with the invasion, a grisly task that eventually led him to the invasion's most infamous perpetrators. 日本語訳 セリフ Upon selection "The guilty will know agony." 咎人に、制裁を Attacking "No forgiveness." 容赦はしない "They will know regret." 後悔するがいい "No turning back." 後戻りはできない "Face oblivion." 消え失せるがいい "My arrows always find their marks." 狙った獲物は逃さない "Deliver them to their end." 息の根を止めてやろう "Pity those who cross me." 報いを受けるがいい Movement "Beware a man with nothing to lose." 失うものなどありはしないのだ "My purpose is clear." やるべきことはわかっている "My work is not done." まだ終わってはいない "I'm on borrowed time." 時間があまりにも少ない "Give me a target." 獲物はどこだ "I am forsaken." もはや帰る場所などない "Bloodshed carries a price." 命を奪えば報いがあるのだ "Only cowards flee their fate." 己の運命から目を背けるな "There is no salvation." 救いの道は閉ざされた "I do what I must." 成すべき事を成す。 Joke "You'd like some real amusement? Come closer." 本当の余興が見たいか？　近くに来い "When you dance with death, lead." 死神と踊るなら、遅れるな Taunt "Pain is my gift to you." さあ、苦痛をくれてやろう "The cost of your life is one arrow." お前の命に一本の矢ほどの価値はあるのか。 Special スキン&スクリーンショット Varus OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Varus - 2013-1-13 Varus JusticarSkin.jpg|Justicar Varus - 2013-1-13 Varus MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Varus - 2014-1-24 Varus SeaHunterSkin.jpg|Sea Hunter Varus - 2015-1-23 Varus Screenshots.jpg|Classic Varus Varus Justicar Screenshots.jpg|Justicar Varus Varus Varus Varus Bilgewater Bounty Hunters Screenshots.jpg|Sea Hunter Varus